


enough's always enough

by youremyqueen



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Gift Fic, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Series, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass always has the best drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough's always enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [three_things_sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_things_sid/gifts).



Cass always has the best drugs. Cass has the best drugs and Tony can never decide if she's terrible at sex, or very, very good at it.

He imagines what Sid sees in her, pale hair and narrow limbs and daisies and _oh wow, loveliness_. She's the antennae, waving up in the breeze, and shooting him out into the world because he can't manage it himself. She's the thing that gives his life meaning, his forever girl, but here, in the back of this no-name club, in the smoke and the sex, she's not anything in particular to Tony.

Cassie, maybe. Maybe not even that.

She's got thin fingers and they dig into his thighs when she pulls them apart - always pulling, pulling and tearing, leaving angry little nail marks. She's still so angry and Tony doesn't know why, knows she doesn't know why, and knows it doesn't really matter when they fuck slow and burning like this. She's so light after all this time, weighs nothing on his lap, but it gets heavy when she opens her eyes, looks at him with that wide stare that _knows things_. Things that it shouldn't.

She's Cass, but she's Effy's smile and Sid's knobby knees and Michelle's fluttering eyelashes, and she makes faces when she comes, angry faces like she blames him for all of it.

And then it's gone and her eyes go hazy and she has some more of her best drugs and leans her dazed head on his shoulder. "I should go home," she says, and breathes in deep.

"Where's that, these days?" he asks, because half the time she and Sid are playing house and the other half she's playing by herself, fucked up and fucking around and ending up on his doorstep without really meaning to. She's either got an awful sense of direction, or a brilliant one. That's how most things are with Cassie. You can't tell if she's good or bad, too clever or just out of her mind.

"I don't know," she says, shifting her lips like she's tasting the inside of her mouth. "I'll have to find it."

Tony buttons his shirt and says the one thing he always says, and that he always knows the answer to. "You can stay with me."

"No, I can't," she says, almost laughing, but then getting distracted by her fingernails. "That's all wrong, Tony. You know it. That's not how the story goes."

He pulls on his trousers, doing the buttons without looking down. "And where does this fit into the story?" he asks, taking the spliff right from between her lips and moving it to his. He breathes in. Cass always has the best drugs.

She frowns up at the ceiling, but her eyes are alight through the bright smoke that pours into the room, and when she smiles she doesn't look like she notices. "Near the end," she tells him. "Right before the big finish." Her hand splays through the lights and if there's music going on he can't hear it.

"And how does it end?" Tony asks, sorting out his collar, but he doesn't expect her to answer. He doesn't need her to. He leaves her dancing alone in the back of the club, puts in a call to Jal to come pick her up, because he knows how it's going to end. Same as it always does.


End file.
